


Give a Little

by tinypinkmouse



Series: Something Like a Dream [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Dean didn't get the hint earlier, but he's sure getting this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give a Little

**Author's Note:**

> Schmoop bingo, _cuddling in public_. Yeah, I know, not quite what the fic ended up being.

Another snap of fingers and Dean finds himself standing in the dark outside the motel he's staying in with Sam. There isn't much to set it apart from any other motel he's ever stayed in, except there's no mistaking his baby's comforting presence right next to him.

He still has no idea what this whole thing's been about.

"I want you," Gabriel says like he's picking up the conversation from earlier. Except he's an archangel and he's probably answering the question Dean didn't ask again.

It's not the first time Dean's heard those words from the angel tonight. But this time the voice is low and rough and too solemn; there's no trace of a joke in it now and it sends shiver down Dean's spine.

The angel steps forward, closer to Dean. He doesn't mean to, he really doesn't, but Dean backs away and his back collides with the Impala and he has to stop.

She's cool comfort at his back, always there like no one else has ever been, a reminder that he doesn't back down from some annoying asshole of a wannabe pagan-god. Dean rests some of his weight against his baby, like that's what he meant to do, and meets the angel's eyes defiantly.

A smirk spreads over Gabriel's lips and there's something dark and almost possessive in the angel's eyes. Blood, violence, lust, death… it's all there and yeah, _monster_ and Dean had almost forgotten.

The sense of amusement that always seems to hang around the Trickster is nowhere to be seen. There's no joke here and maybe no trick at all. This is what the whole night has been about and suddenly it's blatantly obvious what Gabriel wants.

Gabriel takes another step towards him, slow and deliberate, restrained violence and a predator's grace clear in every movement he makes. Dean is caught like the prey he suddenly feels like, frozen in place and still defiant. But all he can manage is to stand his ground, meet the gaze that promises things Dean can't let himself think about.

There's nothing at all to distract him, the slow advance of the angel gives him too much time to be aware of exactly what's going on. Dean wants to growl at the angel, tell him to get on with it already. Because the angel doesn't need his permission for this, Dean knows there's nothing he can do to stop Gabriel and he just wants it over with. Wants it over and done so he can go back to Sam and that motel room and their failing battle against the Apocalypse and this will be just one more thing to pretend never happened.

Dean doesn't make any sound at all, because anything at all might reveal things Dean doesn't want anyone to know. He looks into the angel's eyes and scrounges up every single bit of challenge he can to put into his own.

He can't stop from twitching slightly when Gabriel's hand touches his arm. The touch is feather light, skims along his arm to shoulder to neck. Dean can feel the trembling start somewhere low in his spine and he fights it with all that he is, forces it down before the angel can notice.

Dean knows that fighting is useless; he's tried punching an angel before and hitting a brick wall would have been more useful and a hell of a lot less painful. Gabriel is an archangel and Dean knows there's nothing he can do. He can feel the power hum around them and Dean still wants to fight back. Needs to fight back and not just give in, even if it won't help at all, even if all it'll do is make the situation worse.

But Dean's too tired of everything and the world is ending.

Gabriel pulls his head down gently. It feels nothing at all like unstoppable angelic powers and too much like Dean has a choice. The angel's lips are soft against his, the kiss short and chaste and not at all what Dean expected.

When Gabriel pulls back and his eyes meet Dean's again it's all still there. All those dark things behind amber eyes. The power and violence still hovers in the air around them. Held back and waiting.

Gabriel could be anything, anywhere and he chooses this and here. It's too real. With his baby hard against his back and the oh, so clearly male vessel in front him and things can't get any more real.

And now Gabriel refuses to take what Dean won't give. If he wants to, Dean can walk away, go back inside the motel room and nothing at all will have changed. But this is the end of the world and what does it even matter anymore?

Dean tilts his head down and presses their lips back together angrily. He wraps his arms around the angel and pulls him closer, bites at Gabriel's lip. The angel's mouth opens against his and Dean thrusts his tongue inside Gabriel's mouth. Their tongues twine together and Dean welcomes the struggle for control, but it lasts only a moment. Dean bites Gabriel's bottom lip again, hard enough that if it was anyone else he would have drawn blood. He tries to make the angel fight back, but Gabriel only gives. Gentle and calm against Dean's frantic aggression.

Dean pulls his head back and draws in a sharp hiss of air. Gabriel's smile is lopsided and the hand that brushes against Dean's cheek is so ridiculously gentle and out of character. Power hums and crackles around them and Gabriel smells of candy and ozone, his body still held tightly against Dean's and even through two layers of denim the hard press of his cock against Dean's thigh is unmistakable.

Dean's own erection strains uncomfortably against the all too tight confines of his jeans and still something deep inside him is clawing for attention, insisting that this is wrong, _wrongwrongwrong_. Gabriel bucks his hips and Dean hisses at the friction against his aching cock.

Unspeakable things dance behind the angel's amber gaze, all held back by such horrible gentleness that it steals the breath from Dean's lungs. He wants to yell, to deny all of this. Wants to not be here, never have been here, wants to not look into those eyes.

The angel's eyes never leave his as he slowly slides down Dean's body. Dean's hands fall away from the angel and for a moment all he can think of is what he should do with them. In the end he just presses them against his baby and doesn't think about touching Gabriel instead.

Then Gabriel is on his knees in front of Dean and his eyes are still looking into Dean's. Everything is still waiting; power crackles in the air and Gabriel waits, offering something Dean doesn't know what to do with. Not taking, but giving and Dean… Dean knows now. Knows he can still say no. Is _almost_ sure that Gabriel will _stop_. Will stop and this will never have happened.

Dean says nothing and Gabriel's hands move to rest on his thighs, warm and heavy through the layer of clothing. Gabriel leans forward and nuzzles Dean's crotch, mouths the hard line of Dean's erection through the jeans and _ohdearmotherfuckinggod_.

Dean's fingers slide against the cool, slick surface of his baby, trying to get a grip, hold on because he wants to grab on to Gabriel and… no, no, no. And the only sound that leaves Dean's mouth is a low moan.

The button in Dean's jeans pops open easily, and each _click_ seems to echo around them as the zipper slowly slides open under Gabriel's hands. _Click. Click. Click._

The air tastes of metal and electricity and Gabriel is still looking at him with amber eyes that say too much. Promise things Dean doesn't believe in and he closes his eyes. Gabriel stops, fingers hooked around the waistband of Dean's jeans and he stops.

He wouldn't. He can't, Not now.

And of course Gabriel will, because god fucking damn the fucking Trickster he's just that much of a bastard. Dean swallows hard and opens his eyes, looks at the archangel kneeling in front of him. So wrong and still the sight of it only makes Dean harder.

Gabriel smirks, but there's not much of the Trickster's malicious glee in it at all and right now Dean can't think about that because the angel is sliding Dean's jeans down. Takes a hold of Dean's boxers and pulls and Dean's cock bobs out, curves up towards his stomach and he's so fucking hard it hurts.

The angel licks his lips and Dean doesn't whimper.

Gabriel's hands are on his bare thighs, warm, so fucking warm and heavy despite the light touch, and the angel leans ever so slightly forward and licks the length of Dean's erection, slow and like he's fucking well savouring the taste of it. Dean bites his lip to stay quiet, because _fuck_. This is real, this is Gabriel on his goddamned knees in front of Dean and there's no way to deny that this is _so fucking real_.

Gabriel takes hold of Dean's erection with one hand. Dean's palms press against his baby, sweat slick skin that offers no traction against the smooth metal. The angel sucks Dean's cock into his mouth like one of those lollipops he seems to like so much. Lips stretch obscenely around Dean's hard cock and impossibly the angel still seems to be grinning.

Gabriel tongues the slit at the tip of his erection. Dean tries to buck forward, but Gabriel's hands are on his hips, firm and gentle, holding him in place. And still, still the angel keeps looking.

The mouth around his cock opens wider as Gabriel takes in all of him. The angel closes his eyes and hollows his cheeks as he sucks and Dean's head falls backward until all he can see is the night black sky. He can still hear the obscene noises the angel is making, the slap of his balls against Gabriel's chin. Feels the hot, sloppy wet mouth around his cock as Gabriel licks and sucks at it like it's the best damn candy the angel's ever had. His balls press against Gabriel's chin as the angel swallows him deeper than any human could.

Power crackles all around them now and hums along Dean's skin. Gabriel's mouth is hot and wet and _ohgod_ , so good. He can feel his orgasm tingle at the base of his spine, his balls tighten and he bites his lip and lets out a strangled cry as the world goes fuzzy around the edges and he comes in hot spurts deep inside Gabriel's throat, held up only by his baby and Gabriel's steady grip.

Gabriel swallows, milks out the last drops of come and gives a satisfied little hum, before he lets Dean's cock slip out of his mouth. The firm grip on Dean's hips lightens. Dean's legs have long since given up any idea of keeping him upright and he can't help but slide down the side of his baby.

The angel's hand on his chin is gentle, but insistent and there's no choice but turn his head to meet Gabriel's eyes. Gabriel's lips meet his and it's gentle, but insistent, he can taste himself on the angel's tongue as it tangles with his own, explores every inch of Dean's mouth and gives him no chance to fight back.

When Gabriel pulls back, Dean feels more thoroughly kissed than he ever has before. The angel smirks and looks so damn smug Dean wants to hit him on principle.

"So, should I try being more clear. Or did you get the point by now?"

Gabriel's smirk only gets wider when Dean doesn't say anything as he slowly starts to come down from the orgasm.

 _…the fuck?_ He just let another guy… angel… whatever, blow him and…

"Calm down Deano," Gabriel says and pats him on the cheek and then snaps his fingers and Dean's distantly grateful to find himself all tucked back inside his jeans.

The angel leans in to snuggle against Dean, head pillowed against Dean's shoulder and breath ghosting against Dean's neck. Without really thinking about it Dean wraps his arms around Gabriel and settles himself a bit more comfortably against his baby.

"Next time," Gabriel whispers against his neck. "We'll do this properly."


End file.
